Chloe's Secret
by OrionTheHunter
Summary: ABANDONED Chloe has a secret she has been keeping. Only four others know it, and they are all sworn to keep it. For if it got out, Tribe World would change forever. Please Read and Review. Tell me what you think.


I do not own The Tribe. This was inspired by a book series called The Alex Ryder Adventures. I'll tell you more about it in the next chapter, so as not to spoil this.  
  
Also, I didn't know what country The Tribe is supposed to be in, so I said New Zealand.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chloe sat on the roof of the mall. She hadn't been allowed up there back during the time that she was the youngest of the Mall Rats. It was probably for the better. Patsy would have probably done something stupid that would have put Chloe in a bad situation. Chloe didn't want to think what would have happened in that case. On one hand, she would want to save her friend. On the other hand, she forced herself to refuse to die, for whatever the reason, even if that reason was attempting to save a close friend.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chloe wasn't what the others though she was. Even at that young an age, she was more mature then even Ebony, Amber, or Trudy were at that point. But the Mall Rats hadn't noticed that. Chloe hadn't allowed them to notice. Chloe had been trained not to allow anyone to notice her differences. Even on that day she first met Dal and Amber, seemingly not much more than a little scared girl, she was really cold and calculating.  
  
When she was four years old, a good six years before the virus struck, she had been identified as a genius. But not only was little Chloe smarter than the average adult, she was also stronger and faster. She was a prodigy, learning anything she wanted to, the first time. It mattered not if it was a math, a science, or a martial art. She learned it well, and learned it instantly. She tested out of High School by the time she was seven years old. At that same time, she got her fifth black belt, or equivalent mark of a skilled martial artist in a particular art. Karate, Judo, Jujitsu, Kung Fu, and her fifth was the military's combat form. Her father, who happened to work for the government, had even gotten her basic training with side arms.  
  
It was little wonder when the government recruited her. It seemed that enemies of her country were beginning to get more skilled in picking out agents sent against them. One common ploy, when dealing with other countries, was to send agents posing as husband and wife tourists. The government wanted to make it even more normal looking by sending agents as families. Not just agents posing as husband and wife, but a third posing as their child. Chloe jumped at the chance. She was even given some undercover solo missions, that were more suited for children. Such as when she was sent a very high-class private school that had too many deaths connected to it.  
  
Before too long, she found out that she was not the only child agent. China had one. Russia had one. France was starting to train a boy her age. Britain had a teenage agent. And America had her.  
  
When she was ten, she had been an active agent for a little over two years. That was when the virus struck.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The now fifteen-year-old Chloe sat on the roof of the mall, thinking. She missed those three years spent working as an American agent. Life was so much simpler then. No virus. No attachment while on a mission. It was the fact that she had gotten attached to the Mall Rats, and now to Ved, that was killing her. For despite the attachment, she couldn't reveal her secrets. She could not because if she were to reveal her secrets, she would reveal the secret that would rock Tribe World to its foundations.  
  
Chloe and the other four agents around her age group were still active, and she was their Commanding Officer. Their mission was simple, a single mission given to them by the United Nations. They keep track of the activity in Tribe World. Or rather to keep track of the activity in New Zealand . . . the only country on Earth wiped out by The Virus.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Well, that was my little teaser. Should I continue this? Review. Please. I beg you! 


End file.
